Yesterday and Tomorrow
by bettygoyou
Summary: Romance is in the air in the wondrous school of Unity Academy. Follow the students of Unity Academy through their journeys of finding love whether intentionally or unintentionally. Multichapter and Human AU. Pairings listed inside. (Discontinued until further notice)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello world! This is my first story I have posted on this site, so please give me any reviews or comments on this story so I can improve as a writer and so on and so forth. :) Anyways here's the first chapter.**

**Pairings**

**USUK PruCan Switzerland x Fem! India **

**ThaiViet NedLiech (Netherlands x Liechtenstein)**

**Spamano Greece x Japan x Turkey **

**GerIta AusHun**

* * *

><p>Alfred Jones was staring in wonder at the ornate building in front of him. Starting now,he would start Unity Academy as a freshman. Located in Geneva,Switzerland,this school hosts a multitude of international students and caters to all the needs a student would have or so the brochure said. All of a sudden, a rush of auburn came at him,and tackled Alfred into a crushing hug.<p>

"Ve~hello there Alfred, my name is Feliciano Vargas,"greeted the auburn haired boy. Behind him was a tall blond guy who looked like he wouldn't think twice to kill someone. "And that over there is Ludwig Beilschmidt." In reply, the blond guy just grunted a hello.

"Hi, it's nice meeting you guys, I'm a freshman starting now," greeted Alfred who was wincing from the pain of the hug Feliciano gave him.

"Ve~ we're freshmen too, so we were sent by the headmaster to help you out, and get things settled." While Feliciano told him that, Alfred had an impression that this guy was an air head from the likes of his personality and appearance with that said, Feliciano or Feli which the Italian boy told him to call him by, pulled Alfred up and led him through the entire building with Ludwig trailing behind them. While Feli was showing him around, Alfred felt a sense of awe as he was shown around the grand school.

"And here's your dorm room,"Feli concluded with a wave of his hand. Once inside and the leaving of the Italian boy hugging the arm of a blushing German, Alfred took in his new home. All around him were Union Jacks,even a bed that had Union Jack sheets with a stuffed mint bunny, and strange wands that looked like it came straight from _Harry Potter_. On the left side of the room,was his luggage and his neatly made bed, and on it was a note. The note read,

_Dear new dorm mate, _

_It is a pleasure to have you with me. I hope everything is fine, and I might see you in class later._

_Hope to see you,_

_A.K_

_Who's the stiff?_, thought Alfred as he tucked the note in his aviator jacket.

"I wonder if this A.K guy will not be stuffy as I hope," wondered out loud Alfred.

Fixing his somewhat disheveled dirty blond hair, Alfred was ready to go to his first class, and out to discover if Unity Academy will be his heaven or hell.


	2. Chapter 2

As Alfred entered Drama class, nobody looked up from what they were doing. _Weird, nobody ignores the hero! _Then, Alfred silently trudged into his seat next to a vaguely familiar person.

"Al is that you?," the person next to him quietly inquired to him. Alfred swiveled his head to the right, and saw that it was his half-brother, Matthew Williams. Having the same looks, thanks to their mom, and quiet demeanor, Alfred knew right away it was him.

"Dude, it's been a while," excitedly whispered Alfred. To Alfred, a while is similar to a week. "It's great seeing you! How's it going!"

"W-well it's been great here though I have been forgotten by some people," replied Matthew with a hint of sadness in his voice. While Alfred, who didn't notice the sadness in Matthew's voice or the slight droop of his signature curl, was talking about everything that happened at home after Mattie left. Yet, the two North American brothers didn't notice a certain red eyed Prussian looking fixated on the Canadian. Call it stalkish behavior, but to Gilbert Beilschmidt it was anything but the latter. With a small sigh, the silver almost white haired sophomore looked out the window and thought of the little Canadian a couple feet away from him.

_Sooner or later I will have you Matthew Williams, _thought Gilbert in determination.

Just then the Drama teacher came in and began class. As the Drama teacher rambled on and on about the art of the theater, Alfred felt suddenly drowsy from the lecture. _Maybe I should just focus on leaving this class, _mused Alfred. Finally,the Drama teacher concluded her boring lecture, and dismissed them to lunch.

"Ugh, finally," moaned Alfred as he stretched out his arms,and left the room in relief.

"Tell me about it," agreed Matthew walking next to Alfred as they headed for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Even though Alfred visited the cafeteria with Feli and Ludwig, he still felt amazed with the size and decor of it. Surrounding the ubiquitous royal purple walls, that somehow matched the uniforms of the students,were large paned windows with contrasting white drapes, ornate chandeliers,and tables that looked befitting of Versailles. As all the students of Gakuen Hetalia filed in, Alfred spotted Feli, who was frantically waving him over to sit with him. Walking over with Matthew behind him, he sat between Matthew and an asian kid.

"Hi there Alfred and Matthew," greeted Feli. Giving the group a nod of greeting, Alfred began to unpack his lunch.

"Oh Ohhh Alfred, this is Kiku Honda," introduced Feli as he pointed at the asian kid.

With a very formal bow Kiku then said," It's a pleasure to meet you Alfred-san."

"Dude don't be so formal! I bet we're going to be great friends," laughed out Alfred slapping the small Japanese boy's back. Wincing slightly from the close contact and from the hard slap, Kiku just nodded weakly,and started to chat with Matthew, who was somewhat an acquaintance to him. Before everyone started to even touch their food, two older-looking guys came up to their table.

"Shut up Feta-breath!" shouted one of the guys who wore a strange mask on his face,"I wanted to hang out with Kiku first!" The other dubbed "feta-breath" just sighed wearily from all the yelling.

"Well, we all know that Kiku wants to hang out with me," tiredly said feta-breath.

"Um..hello Sadik-san and Heracles-San," nervously greeted Kiku who then was lifted out of his seat and was sandwiched between the two arguing lads. Looking uncomfortable, Kiku tried to push away, but to no avail he couldn't. While all the chaos was taking place, Alfred was studying the two lads. From what he could tell, the lad whose name seems to be Sadik and the one named Heracles, seemed to harbor something Alfred can not place just yet"Ummm...maybe...I'm the one who should really decide."

Quickly looking down at Kiku the two arguing lads then said,"Well who is it sevgilim,agápi mou!"

"Ummm...uhhhh...both of you?", suggested Kiku who was just silently hoping this response will satisfy both his crushes. _How did I ever end up in this situation?_

Then, Kiku started to reminisce on all the times he had with his two loves. He could still vividly remember the day he met the both of them.

~~~7 years ago~~~

_Where am I? _

At six years old, Kiku was playing in the woods far away from his house,and somehow he found himself lost in the woods.

"Mama! Papa!," cried Kiku, who was only shouting at a thicket of trees wondering if he could ever get back. When the desperate cries turned into silent tears, Kiku just looked up at the sky and also wondered if anyone can save him. All of a sudden, he saw to older boys wrestling each other and spewing harsh language that Kiku was too young to even comprehend. The two boys seemed to fight over which song they should dance to next, and then they noticed a small asian boy who silently wiped his tears away and looked at them wearily.

"Hello there," the two boys greeted together. Kiku just silently nodded and slowly came up to them. In Kiku's young mind, all he could think of was that he was saved by these two heroes.

"Umm...uhh... who are you?", Kiku quietly asked with a hint of awe in his voice. The first to introduce himself was the boy who wore clothing that seem to came from a far away place.

"Oh hi, my name is Sadik," softly replied the foreign looking boy, who was ruffling the cute boy's head.

"And my name is Heracles," introduced the boy who had a cat on top of his slightly dark brown hair. Kiku looked up at the two older boy's eyes, one pair a rich chocolate browns and another meadow green. Then, Kiku quietly asked, "Can you help me come back home?"

The two boy's hearts slowly melted a little when the little boy's voice came up. Usually, these ten year old boys wouldn't dare act like this to anyone, but this small cute boy was the only exception.

"Sure, but we need to know where you live.", instructed Sadik, who crouched to face the boy.

"Ummmmmmm... Oh yes, I live in a big house that looks like it came from Japan.", recalled Kiku. The two boys suddenly remember the simple yet beautiful house that was two houses from them.

"Well, we now know where you live...umm," said Heracles happily.

"My name is Kiku," filled in Kiku who was suddenly bowing remembering what he was taught to do when greeting people.

"Ok Kiku, let's get you home!", shouted Sadik gleefully. The two boys stretched out there hands to Kiku, and Kiku gladly accepted them; feeling the warmth that radiated from both if the boy's hands.

As the threesome chatted among set each other,hand in hand, they suddenly came at the doorstep of the Honda household. "It was nice meeting you," said Kiku who looked very relived to go back home.

"Well... can we see you tomorrow?", inquired Heracles and Sadik, who was silently hoping that Kiku would say yes.

"Of course!", said Kiku, who then brought the two older boy's faces and then quickly kissed both of their cheeks. With a contented look at them, Kiku bounced back into his house and quietly closed the door. Slowly touching both of their cheeks, they turned to face one another and soon they found themselves silently agreeing to a proposition of who would take the heart of the Japanese boy.

_I will have him.._.

~~~~The Present~~~~

Swiftly standing up, Kiku offered his hands to the two, just like they did to him all those years ago. Greatfuly taking his soft hands, both juniors, with the thirteen year old freshman by their side, walked off with their sweetheart.

"Dude, I don't know much about love and all that gushy stuff,but I say that it was right in front of our damn faces." interjected Alfred after a few moments of utter silence. With a swift nods of agreement, the group started to dig in, wondering if that is what true love feels like.

* * *

><p><strong>Horray! Three chapters in one day! I hope this chapter wasn't too cheesy for anyone XD Anyway, thank you for reading this story, and I'll be posting more chapters tomorrow! 3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch was done, Alfred headed towards his dorm room to take his break. As he entered his room, he came upon an argument fought between a guy with huge eyebrows, and a purple caped guy that had a shading of stubble on his chin.

"Hey frog, here's something you can do usefully, how about get the bloody hell out of my room!", angrily shouted the big eyebrow guy in a British accent.

"All right all right you black sheep, I'll leave!", shouted the purple cape,"Au revoir!" Then purple cape set his eyes on Alfred. "So this is the new guy?", asked purple cape," my name is Francis and I just live next door!" "Tch, I feel bad for you mon ami since you have to sure a room with black sheep there!"

"Hey," cried out black sheep," it's bloody Arthur Kirkland frog!" Charging towards Francis with an intent of murdering him, Francis finally skedaddled out of the dorm.

"Well, hello there!", politely greeted Arthur, whose murderous demeanor turned into a gentlemanly manner.

"Uhh uhh...," stuttered Alfred who finally took a good look at Arthur. With his punk-like hair, and his body type,Alfred was just looking at the definition of hotness. _What are you thinking Alfred! He might not be interested in guys, so give up your hopes!_

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Alfred," said Arthur happily, who took Alfred's hand and shakes it. Suddenly Alfred's mind went blank all of a sudden, and he tried to hide the growing blush that creeped on his face.

"Uhh...nice to meet you Arthur," stuttered Alfred, who mentally slapped himself with the introduction he produced. _Dude! The hero never feels nervous!_

"I hope your stay at Unity Academy was a good one," said Arthur jovially.

"Right thanks,"said Alfred," Umm, do you know where the bathroom is?" As Arthur interacted him of where to go, Alfred then sprinted to the bathroom. Once he was in the bathroom, he splashed his face with ice cold water, and shook himself mentally. _Why am I feeling like this towards a guy I barely knew for five minutes! Ugh, whatever the hero will think of something. _Alfred didn't realize that similar thoughts were being played by a certain British boy.

As Arthur closed the door to his room, he then slid down to the floor and suddenly he felt like his heart was racing a million miles per minute. _Arthur, you wanker, just calm down it's not like Alfred is the type to like guys, so get the bloody hell over it! _But he couldn't get over with.

_Why am I like this!, thought both of the boys at the same time._

Meanwhile a couple doors down, Feli was with his older, Lovino Vargas. Both of the brothers were only one year apart, but were opposite as night and day. With Feli, he had a friendly demeanor,and had a certain friendliness to his personality. But with Lovino, his demeanor was that of a ferocious person. With his more darker hair and tanner skin than his brother, Lovino Vargas had only but a few people that he considered as his friends, including Feli.

"Idiota! Why must you always hang out with the stupid potato eater!", reprimanded Lovino as he slapped his brother on the head. With a shake of his auburn hair, Feli just repeatedly say that Ludwing or Luddy as he calls him was a good guy.

"Ve~ but fratello, Luddy is a very good guy, si and he's smart enough to not hurt me!", whined Feli who was rubbing his head.

"Ugh just shut up," mumbled Lovino while flopping down on his bed. Then, a pair of arms was encircling his midsection. The perpetrator, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Looking up at the bright green eyes of Antonio with anger, Lovino head butted he jerk's stomach.

"You b*st*rd!",shouted out Lovino,"How dare you touch me!" Standing up from his comfortable bed, and smoothing out his crumpled shirt, Lovino then angrily glared at the Spaniard.

"Ah, but mi amor you seemed to like it since you look like a cute tomato.", pointed out Antonio who started to pinch both of Lovino's cheeks.

Slapping his hands away, and tried to stop blushing like an idiot; Lovino then started to just spew out a string of curses, and just ran out of the room.

"Wait!,"shouted Antonio scrambling to get up from the floor,and he then ran out of the room.

Knowing that Antonio would chase after him, Lovino turned a sharp left,and quickly entered a random dorm room. As Antonio ran past him, Lovino sighed in relief and turned around to see whose dorm room he stumbled on to. What he saw was the creepiest thing he have ever seen in his life,besides Ivan Brakginski , was multiple screens and monitors focusing on various dorms and rooms in the school, and one of them was his dorm included. Suddenly, he heard the door knob slowly turn,and Lovino then ducked underneath one of the beds available. All he saw were silhouettes of two pairs of legs. _Damn it! It's too f*cking dark!_

"Elizabeta, you better stop with all this surveillance on other people," ordered a stiff sounding voice,"I don't think it's a good idea."

One pair of legs then stomped one foot on the ground and said," Awww, but Roddy it's so fun to see who likes who in order to help them get together!" "Like that Spaniard and the other Italian boy who just came in our room!"

_What the hell! How the f*ck does she know I'm here? _Just then, the light was turned on, and he became face to face with Elizabeta Héderváry.

"Well hello there," greeted the Hungarian kindly,"I just saw you enter our room through phone, if you're wondering."

Slowly crawling out of the bed, the Italian just looked at her in a mixture of anger and intimidation from all the rumors he had heard about Elizabeta and her frying pan. With a swish of her light brown hair, Elizabeta started to hug a blushing dark brown haired guy who had a slight curl on his head.

"As you might know I'm Elizabeta,and this is my boyfriend Roderich Edelstein.", introduced Elizabeta.

Gently pushing her away to shut down the monitors, Roderich then said," Well Elizabeta, it seems that you have some things to clean up." Pointing at the cameras and monitors, he ordered Elizabeta to take it all away.

"But..but, just until I see that everyone is paired up?" begged Elizabeta who then started to tear up a little. Lovino felt a little surprised that this girl who was rumored to hit anyone with her famous frying pan could even cry a little. With one look at a slightly tearful Elizabeta, Roderich sighed and turned everything on. Then the Austrian boy gave Elizabeta a loving hug as an apology to making her cry.

"Hello? Can we just skip the love fest and get to the damn point of why you are watching everyone!" gagged out Lovino who was standing next to them who were now kissing.

Pulling slowly away from her love, Elizabeta then started to explain her grand plan that she started ever since she started at Unity Academy.

"Well, I started to this because of how lonely you guys are and how much you want each other so much,and so for the past two years,I have been studying all of the potential couples. When I saw you guys, I realized that you two might have potential. So me and Kiku,my partner in crime, watched the two of you very closely. And so that's why I have been watching you and two thirds of the students of Unity Academy." With a soft almost nonexistent sigh, Elizabeta flopped onto a bed, exasperated of all that explaining.

Suddenly blushing Lovino then felt hot anger sear through him just thinking about the Spaniard.

"Why the actual f*ck do you think I would be with the likes of that idiot?" sputtered out Lovino as he tried to hide his blush.

Elizabeta just gave him a smirk, and continued to monitor her screens.

"Well?"

Sighing in annoyance because of his thick headedness, Elizabeta then replied," It's because you guys would make a great pairing, and you are such a tsundere that I had to pair you up with Antonio."

After that confession, Lovino slowly backed away from the Hungarian, and sprinted away from the dorm just so he doesn't listen to anymore crap about pairings and weird titles.

Elizabeta just shook her head, and returned to her business full of fluffiness and joy.


	5. Chapter 5

_I promise_...

Those where the final words of Alfred Jones as Arthur Kirkland rolled away in his taxi heading back to England. Staring at the rain streaked window, Arthur Kirkland can only think about the short ten months that he spent with Alfred Jones. _Maybe I'll come back_..._Sooner or later_...

Sitting ramrod straight on his bed, Arthur Kirkland awoke with a start from his strange yet not uncommon dream.

"Why did I had that dream?", silently muttered Arthur. He knew that after two years of finally quelling the strange dream that always plagued him for the last seven years, it still came back.

After the strange scene in the afternoon, the two boys went on to what they were doing while slightly trying to avoid each other. Slowly creeping out of his bed, Arthur headed towards Alfred's bed. Looking at the face that constantly was in his head for many years, Arthur felt like a part of soul was returned to him seeing the sight of the American.

Why didn't you write or call me?,thought Arthur. Clenching his fists to stop him from yelling out in anger and anguish, he then punched the wall that was the closest to Alfred's head. His heart was all over the place, trying to relinquish all the sadness and loneliness he had endured. As he thought about it, the tears wouldn't stop as they began to fall.

"Damn you Alfred, you're as arrogant and ignorant as ever," sadly whispered Arthur,"but that's the reason why I liked you so much, and yet you couldn't remember me,damn."

As he looked down at his childhood crush, he could see that Alfred wasn't disturbed at all, but only his cheeks were. There on his two smooth cheeks, he saw all of his fallen tears he had shed. Stooping down just to a point where Arthur's face was at a close proximity to Alfred's, he then wiped of his tears. Shivering in delight, Arthur soon realized that he was at a perfect distance of kissing Alfred. Smoothing out Alfred's dirty blonde hair, Arthur then kissed him. What he felt was like he was in heaven, and after what felt like forever, Arthur relinquished his small yet meaningful kiss. Trailing his fingers in Alfred's smooth face, Arthur kissed him quickly, and crept towards his bed. Giving a contented yet sad sigh, Arthur snuggled up in his comforter. The only thing that Arthur saw before he allowed sleep to take a hold of him was the sleeping face of Alfred.

"Ahhh," squealed Elizabeta in delight as she took in what happened in front of her camera. _Very interesting. I think I shall call my girlfriends_!,thought Elizabeta as she dialed her cell phone in excitement.


	6. Chapter 6

BEEP ...BEEP...

Sitting up groggily, Alfred blearily looked around,and shifted his whole body to look at the clock. What he saw made him panic, the clock read 8:00 a.m.

_Sh*t I'm going to be damn late_!, thought Alfred who was scrambling out of his bed,and into the bathroom with all the things he needed.

"Just fifteen more minutes till f*cking class starts,"shouted out Alfred in the now somewhat empty dorm hall. As he ran out of the bathroom,he collided against a warm object.

"Oomph," interjected the object. Looking down, he saw an Asian kid with glasses and somewhat spiked hair who was beneath him.

Suddenly getting mad Alfred shouted," Dude! What the f*ck! Why were you in my way?" This time, Alfred was up in the Asian guy's face as he started to brush himself off after he shoved the Asian guy away. After he shouted at the guy, he felt a hard slap that came from something like a paddle,and he came flying down the hall and into the hard wall. Shaking off the throbbing pain in his head, he strained his neck to lift his head and see who the attacker was. He now saw two people, the Asian guy and an Asian girl with a super long ponytail that reached to her thighs,and was wearing a purple Chinese-looking dress. But one thing caught his eye, he saw an elongated paddle being weld by the girl. As she glared at him with spite, she then charged with immense force.

"Why did you do that you *sshole!," exclaimed the girl in anger,her dark brown eyes full of fury. Alfred knew right away if he did say anything, chances are that A. She will beat him up or will beat him up,so he didn't say anything.

Stalking away from him, she finally turned her attention to the Asian guy who was now trying to stand up again.

"Thai! Are you ok?," she inquired looking like a mother hen as she helped him stand and check to see if there was anything broken.

"Minh, I'm alright just don't worry ana," assured Thai leaning into Minh more.

"What the hell dude!," shouted Alfred to the Vietnamese girl, "What was that for?"

Swiftly turning around, Minh felt anger rise in her chest, and tried to keep it at bay. Scanning the new student's face, she then replied, " Are you kidding me you American? You just shoved my friend here to the ground for no reason!"

Minh couldn't believe how rude this guy was. It wasn't Thai's fault that the idiot fell on top of him. Taking in deep slow breaths, Minh turned away from Alfred and proceeded to walk out of the scene before something ugly happens to the American.

"You know Minh,"started Thai,"You didn't have to do that for me ana."

Looking straight at the Thai boy's eyes she then said,"Of course I have to do always protect each other no matter what." The odd thing was that Minh was at least a head shorter than Thai,but everyone knew that if you mess with Minh or any of her loved ones, you would regret that you even woke up that day.

Looking at the now focused Vietnamese girl, Thai just sighed in his head and thought about their beginning.

12 years ago~

_Ha ha ha..._

That's the sound that Thai would always hear from everyone. He didn't know why he was being treated like that by his preschool class,but he just was.

_A different day, but the same bullies,_ thought Thai as he stared at the clock like the mechanism itself could save him from all the kids. As usual, the day always starts with his daily round of embarrassments and then a _special gift _from Francis Bonnefoy the person who made his life miserable.

As Thai was eating his lunch alone at the table, Francis with Gilbert and Antonio came up to his table, and Francis said,"Hey Thai! What's that you are eating? Is that a pile of worms you're eating?"

Francis wrinkled his nose in disgust at the sight of his _Pad Thai._Thai chose to take in that insult, and just continued to eat his delicious lunch. That action enraged Francis,so he decided to take his lunch and was about to throw it to the ground.

Three minutes before the entire fiasco came to be, a new girl walked in wearing a green _Ao Di; _clutching her paddle tightly. As she entered into the bustling preschool,she saw a lonely kid eating all by himself , eating her second favorite dish next to _Pho _was _Pad Thai. _As she began to walk to the boy and talk to him, she saw that a blonde boy with a silver haired boy and a tanned skin boy came up to him. After the blonde finished speaking to the lonely kid, the blonde seemed to flush with anger because the lonely boy ignored him. After a moment of silence, the blonde thrusted the bowl of _Pad Thai _from the boy,and she saw a look of alarm flash in the lonely boy's dark brown eyes. Before she knew it, the girl ran up to the boy,and swiftly slapped him with her trusted paddle. The girl then saw the bowl fly out of the bully's hands,and so jumping on the blonde's head, she backed flipped in the air and caught the bowl in a single swipe. As she landed gracefully on the ground, she saw that the lonely boy had a look of awe and great fullness on his face.

Handing it to him the girl said," Here's your _Pad Thai _! I hope you enjoy your _Pad Thai! _" She had a look of friendliness and kindness as she handed him his bowl. Only speechless,Thai then saw a whip of a long pony tail turn sharply back to Francis,Gilbert,and Antonio. Slowly stepping towards them like a predator coming at it's pray she then shouted," How dare you do that to someone! You should be ashamed of bullying someone,and almost wasting good food."

Slowly stepping away from the new girl, Francis stuttered out," B-but w-why shouldn't we?" Feeling rage all over again, she walked straight towards him until she was facing his chest, and lifting her head to face his pathetic blue eyes she then began in a low tone," I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Francis then knew this little girl could do much more worse then hit him in the head,and destroy what few brain cells he had left if any. Soon the Bad Touch Trio ran away, their tails behind their back to the lonely boy she then introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Minh, it's nice to meet you." Bowing politely in a friendly manner, Minh's entire personality changed from a graceful warrior into an even more graceful girl.

Bowing a hello in return, Thai said,"Hello, my name is Thai ana."

Smiling in happiness that she might have already made a new friend, she decided to sit with him at lunch. Unknowingly to Minh, she didn't know that their first encounter planted a seed of love inside of the once lonely boy.

The Present~

Grinning toothily about the first time they met, Thai leaned into Minh more, and quietly placing his face into her coconut scented hair the Thai boy then whispered to his Vietnamese love, _ฉันรักคุณ__, I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>Three chapters in one day again! I hope that the flashbacks aren't too repetitive to anyone... Anyway, thank you for reading this story, and I hope you have a beautiful day or wonderful evening :) <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Looking at the now empty hallway, Alfred soon realized that he has been a lump for ten whole minutes! Achingly pushing himself up, Alfred sprinted across the halls and out into the front lawn. He then dashed through the halls inside the main building and went straight into his class.

As he entered into his classroom, the bell started to ring out just as soon as he placed his foot in the room. Soon after, a wave of chattering students came at him with no chance of stopping. After two minutes of laying on the ground, he then saw Matthew above his face,and he seemed to look kind of relieved to find his brother alive.

"Oh Alfred, it's a good thing you're alive,"his brother said,"but I think lunch will do you some good."

At hearing the name lunch, Alfred suddenly sprang back to life and practically dragged Matthew to the cafeteria. Swiftly sitting on an empty table and leaving Matthew to save the table, Alfred quickly ran up to go buy lunch. After buying lunch and was about to head towards his table,he yet again bumped into someone.

"What the bloody hell! You wanker, watch where you freakin going!,"shouted the familiar British accented voice, whose owner was wiping off Beef Wellington on his uniform. As Arthur felt anger course through his veins, he looked up to see who the arsehole was that did this. But when he looked, his anger dissipated and was replaced with nervousness.

Both blushing at one another, they didn't have anything to say for a full minute. Until Alfred stuttered a response to the awkwardness.

"Uhhh sorry dude, I can make it up to you if you want." Rubbing his neck sheepishly, Alfred's cheeks turned from a pinkish hue into a deep scarlet in seconds.

"It's ok. How about we just hang out outside," suggested Arthur who was turning into a deeper red, and who was staring at the ground.

"Sure."

Walking outside,forgetting a certain Canadian, Alfred felt the fresh Swiss air fill his lungs and the relief that came with it.

"Soooo...," started Arthur who came moments before and who was secretly eyeing the American,"why did you come to Switzerland?"

Alfred registered the question,but he couldn't think of a response right away. _Why did I come?_ One reason he came to this place was to look out for his brother,but the main reason confused him the most. It took one night to convince Alfred to go to this over the top place,yet he didn't want to talk about it to anyone especially Arthur.

"Well,I came just because I had to protect my bro Mattie." Alfred mentally slapped himself for saying that, but he didn't have anything else to give.

"I see. Well that makes you an exceptional brother, unlike mine." Alfred could visibly see the Brit shudder in what looked like fear.

Trying to ignore the feeling to come over and hug the cute Brit, Alfred then asked," Why did you come to Switzerland Arthur?"

Nervously fingering his blond hair,which looked completely hot to Alfred, Arthur sheepishly answered," Well...I came here because I didn't want to be stuck in the same bloody place you know?

Just wondering if you can ever leave your home and set out for an adventure, and be who you are then what you are told to be." With a sad sigh Arthur looked beyond the rolling hills that surround the school, and just sat there pondering about the person who was right next to him."

"Dude that was deep just deep," Alfred said looking out at the hills,and was thinking about his dream that had convinced him to come to this place. It took an eerily familiar British kid in his dream,and the ambition to find out what he has lost all those years ago. _Who was that kid in that dream?_

At the moment, a certain Canadian was patiently waiting for his infriorating brother to return. Standing up quickly, Matthew then remembered a person with the exact same look as Alfred leave the Café with a thick eyebrowed guy. Groaning inwardly, Matthew turned swiftly around, and began to run to the exit, but before he could do that, he crashed into a hard yet comfortable chest. Timidly looking up to see who it was, Matthew only saw those jaw dropping eyes he had always seen in class. Those hauntingly ruby red eyes belonged to none other than his secret crush since the third year of primary school, Gilbert Beilschmidt. He couldn't help liking a member of the Bad Touch trio he just did. Steadying Matthew with his lean yet muscular arms, Matthew's mind went totally blank in just five seconds. Blushing madly like he was on fire, Matthew somehow managed to say a soft thanks.

What Matthew didn't know was that the Prussian was as speechless a s he could ever get in his life. Gilbert couldn't believe that his secret crush was right there in his arms looking angelic as ever,and as he looked down into the alluring violet eyes of his crush, he couldn't let go of his gaze. Then, his best friends had to ruin his perfect moment with his birdie.

"Yo Gilbert! We're waiting for you!," shouted Antonio a couple feet away.

Before he could go to Francis and Antonio, Gilbert asked," Umm...hey Matthew. Umm... uhh maybe we should talk after school? If that's ok with you?" Heart beating in his chest, Gilbert silently prayed that his birdie would say yes.

Without a moments hesitation, Matthew then shouted,"Yes! I would love to." Quickly blushing innocently and covering his mouth, Matthew looked more cuter by the second.

Smiling brightly on the inside and on the outside Gilbert then proclaimed," Then it's officially an awesome date with the awesome me!" Waving goodbye to Matthew, Gilbert then strided towards his best friends.

"Looks like Lover Boy just found his true love," mocked Francis looking smugly at Gilbert. All Gilbert could muster was a "Go to hell" and he happily thought of one thing, Matthew Williams.


	8. Chapter 8

Silently taking pictures of Gilbert and Matthew in the shadows was a piece of cake to Elizabeta Héderváry. Giggling quietly Elizabeta sent a text of to her fellow yaoi lovers.

**Hey Guys! Look at this pic! Well, I just want all the girls to come over to my dorm in the afternoon! No excuses! XOXO Elizabeta**

Sending the text, Elizabeta sneaked off from her hiding place,and back to her dorm, planning the most ingenious plan she have ever hatched.

* * *

><p>Right after Elizabeta sent the text, both Lakshmi's and Lili's phones vibrated at the same time at the table they were sharing with Vash Zwingli.<p>

Lifting up his shotgun in defense from the ping of the phone, Vash wasn't sure if he could shoot the phones or the sender later.

"Who is it," ordered Vash staring down at the two just rolled her eyes and with a swish of her royal purple _sari, _Lakshmi reached out for her phone.

Looking at the adorable picture of her favorite couple, Lakshmi squealed in delight that after all these years they were going out with each other for once. While Lakshmi was squealing in delight, Leich had a slight blush on her cheeks, personifying how innocent she was.

"Oh my goodness! They're finally talking to each other!"squealed out Lakshmi jumping up and down like a child on Christmas Day. Vash knew right away what his long time best friend was talking about."

"I don't understand why you still do this at all," said Vash staring directly at his best friend and little sister.

"Oh don't be such a wet blanket Vashy,we just do it because we just love to see people get together," cooed Lakshmi as she pinched the blond in adoration. Blushing furiously, Vash could only open and close his mouth repetitively.

All Lili could do was shake her head from Lakshmi and Vash. The three of them have known each other thanks to their parents, but Lakshmi and Vash were inseparable. That was because Vash brought a small handgun to school on the last year of primary school just to protect Lakshmi from Francis and his disgusting ways. Though they met before that incident, Lakshmi didn't talk to Vash much until then. Many of their classmates to this day still thought that Lakshmi and Vash were a couple, but the two always denied it.

"Brother, we have to go to Elizabeta's room right now. If it's ok with you." Staring at her lap, Lili asked that question as if she wanted a piece of candy instead of going to an obsessive female' s room with much older girls though the same grade.

Thinking back to how Elizabeta could get crazy with her ideas, Vash couldn't help but shudder what they might do to innocent people,but for his sister's sake he hesitantly agreed.

Yelling out in happiness, the two girls jumped out of their seats and hugged Vash tightly. "Thank you!Thank you! Thank you!," shouted out the two girls. All poor Vash could do was slightly nod since he was sandwiched between two people.

"See you Vashy!," cried out Lakshmi as they raced towards the dorm building.

Staring out at the swishing long dark brown braid of Lakshmi as they exited,Vash just thought of what Elizabeta will finally do,and if it involved many people including him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the other side of the Café, Minh received a similar text. Peering down at her phone, Minh felt giddiness flow through her system. <em>Finally! <em>Though Minh did not like Gilbert at all, she felt a kinship with Matthew. That meant that she had to give Matthew happiness because of that association.

"Who is it aru?"asked a Chinese boy whose name was Yao Wang. Looking up to see the long pony tailed boy, Minh dismissively waved her hand at him in silence.

Placing his head on Minh's shoulder, Thai looked at the professional shot taken on Elizabeta's phone,and wondered what in the world has gotten Minh to be pulled into Elizabeta's antics.

"Minh, do you have to leave us ana?," questioned Thai as he read the message Elizabeta also sent.

Looking behind her shoulder to face Thai's face, Minh just rolled her eyes and said," Thai, you have to just wait for a couple of hours,and just wait in our dorm. To Minh, she really didn't know why some of the students share a dorm with the opposite gender, but she assumed it was random.

Sighing out loud, Thai lifted his head off of Minh's shoulder, and hugged her as a goodbye. Shifting in her seat to hug him back, Minh just shook her head and thought, _Always the little kid Thai._ Gently pushing him off, Minh went off to her other group of friends.

"How can you have that much self-control aru?" asked Yao who knew that Thai had feelings for Minh ever since Minh,Thai,Yao,and Kiku became a group in Primary school.

Grinning cheekily,all Thai could answer was with a wink and a stick of his tongue.

* * *

><p>Outside, Katyusha also received the cute text. Pulling out her phone from her pocket,and examined the picture. Slightly tearing up at the sight,Katyusha smiled sweetly at one of her favorite couples. <em>They finally did it!<em>

"Sister, what is that you got there?",inquired Ivan who tried to push off their younger sister Natalia. Ruffling Ivan's platinum blond hair with affection,and smoothing out Natalia's dirty blond hair, all Katyusha just sigh in satisfaction of what she witnessed on her phone.

"Ivan, Natalia, I'll be back in a couple of hours,so you don't have to wait for me when dinner comes,"said Katyusha standing up and walked away,waving at her two siblings.

"Big brother! Become one with me," heard Katyusha as she walked at a distance from her family. Turning around, she saw that her little sister was pushing herself onto Ivan,who looked like he could be anywhere but there. With a small chuckle and a shake of her head, Katyusha went on her way.

_What will Elizabeta do this time?, _thought all the girls at the same time as they walked towards their best friend's dorm.


	9. Chapter 9

Meeting up at Elizabeta's room, the girls,who were all best friends since the entered the sixth grade,chatted excitedly amongst themselves.

"So,what plan shall Elizabeta come up with this time?," wondered Lakshmi as she looked around the hall for their fifth member.

"Well, I think l will disclose it to you in my dorm," replied Elizabeta as she walked up to the group. Hugging all of her best friends, she then ushered them into her dorm.

"So, will you tell us what's the scoop Lizzy?," questioned Lakshmi,casually looking around the high tech room as if it was just normal.

Rolling her eyes Elizabeta introduced her meticulous plan she had come up with ever since they attended Unity Academy, but with a few extra measures.

"Alright ladies, I've have asked or begged for the school to let us host a party in celebration of our unity,and...,"stretched on Elizabeta.

"Get on with it," said the rest of the group in unison.

"Ok ok. And that we will go on a trip to Paris! The city of love,and a perfect place to hook up all of our targets!," screamed out Elizabeta who was running around her dorm acting as if this was the greatest thing that happened to her besides many other things.

Looking shell shocked, the girls then started squealing in delight,and was also running around the dorm like wild animals.

"We're going to Paris!" screamed out the gaggle of girls.

As they poured out who was hooking up who,and planned out how they were going to do so, the girls then went off to their designated places. Yet unbeknownst to them, Elizabeta kept a secret list of all her best friends,and who she wanted to pair up with them.

_A plan inside a plan..._


	10. Chapter 10

Right across the hall, a group of boys were being watched closely by Elizabeta's radar.

"Berwald! Where did Norge and Mathias go?," inquired a short blond Finnish boy who was clinging tightly to a stoic blonde who was much taller than the inquiring lad.

Staring down at the Finnish boy, Berwald then said," Tino, d'n't w'rry 'bout them jus' relax."

"Well ok. It's a good thing Ice is here," said Tino pointing at a silver haired boy who was causally eating walnuts with a puffin.

_I also wonder where my brother and the idiot went off to.., _thought Ice looking out at the window wearily. Knowing Norge and Mathias together, they would either make out at some random place or Norge trying to get a break from Mathias.

Just then, a pale blond boy came through the door quickly and tried to slam the door,but to no avail,he couldn't.

"Awww! Come on Norge! You know you love me!," cried out an axe wielding blonde. Norge just sighed exasperatedly,and went on his way towards his bunk.

The entire dorm was like a log cabin almost like they were in the woods. With its wooded interior,oak bunk beds, flags of Nordic countries,and a private bathroom; the Nordic 5 seemed to live in a more far off world from the rest of Unity Academy.

"Mathias just give it up. I'm tired and I just want to enjoy some moments of peace," said Norge exasperatedly as he fixed his cross clip that was sloppily placed.

Right after the pounding seem to have ended, the axe began to strike down on the wooden door. Slamming down with excessive force, Mathias' head them popped out of the large gap he just made.

"Idiot! That was the third door this month!,"shouted Norge jumping out of his spot to confront Mathias.

"Aww! I had no choice, I just want to get back inside the dorm," whined out Mathias who was now standing inside the dorm with his large axe being held limply. Walking towards Norge, Mathias pitifully whimpered ,and placed his face on the crook of Norge's neck.

Wearily sighing in defeat or frustration, Norge just had annoyance clearly written on his face,but he just stood there while Mathias groveled.

"Uhh guys? How about the door," questioned Tino worryingly looking at the misshapen door.

Standing up from his seat, Ice just huffed out a sigh and with his puffin in tow, and left the chaotic room.

Mentally cursing as much as he could, Ice didn't realize that he bumped into a certain blonde girl.

"Umm..I'm sorry I bumped into you," timidly apologized a short greened eyed girl looking down at the floor with a blush.

Looking equally embarrassed, Ice just shook his head and said, "No it's fine. It's actually my fault or my dorm mates' fault." Ice suddenly felt anger once again course his veins, but he restrained himself so he wouldn't freak out the timid girl.

"What's you're name?"

Looking into Ice's glacier blue eyes,and Lili suddenly remembered her brother teaching her not to talk to strangers. Looking apologetically at Ice, Lili said a quick good bye and ran the other direction.

That was weird how she ran away like Cinderella..., thought Ice who felt confused of what just happened.

~_Or she is the beautiful Cinderella~_

Swiftly turning around to see who said that, Ice felt uneasiness settle in. _Was it me or was that a voice talking out of the blue. _Softly slapping his cheeks to snap out of it, Ice went along his way, but without thinking about the mysterious Cinderella.

_Who was she?_

Screaming hysterically up on the next floor, Elizabeta was rolling all over her carpeted floor,and finally had her answer.

Steadying herself on the edge of her bed, Elizabeta finally knew who she wanted to pair Lili with for their World history class.

The World history class is not like any other in any educational system in the world. This class hosted all the international students that arrived to Switzerland in the first place excluding most natives that attend here, except for Vash. But the delicious part was that ,the history teacher and Feli's and Lovino's grandfather, was her one of many partners in crime when it comes to love. Elizabeta knew that a big project was going to be announced tomorrow, and she had the honor of pairing every single student in that particular class.

_This will be the greatest school project these guys will ever experience. _Smirking, Elizabeta went towards her cell phone, and dialed to tell him that the moment of truth has finally arrived,and there is no way of stopping it anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello person reading this! As you can see, I added more chapters today. I just had to ok! :P Ok then, I hope chapters 7-10 weren't as cheesy as usual, and I hope you have a wonderful dayevening! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

As the day arrived, all of Elizabeta's "victims" had a strange feeling that something out of the ordinary might happen today.

"Alfred wake the bloody hell up!," shouted Arthur roughly pulling the sheets from a fetal-looking Alfred.

"Uhmmm...just a couple more seconds mommy," groaned Alfred pulling the sheets to his head. Chuckling a little from the endearment Alfred just said, Arthur stood up and let him be, but not without a small kiss to the forehead.

"You are such a pain in the arse. I hope you wake up in time for World history," tiredly said Arthur rubbing his eyes in exhaustion,and from his dream from last night.

* * *

><p><strong>The Dream<strong>

"Dude,come on!," shouted out a young Alfred who was grabbing his arm with an immense amount of force. Arthur didn't mind one bit ever since he came to America three months ago.

Allowing Alfred to guide him to their secret hiding spot in the woods at the back of Alfred's house, Arthur carefully studied the American boy.

_What would it be like to be so carefree all the time?_ Arthur felt so out of place when he came to America. With his long coats in eighty degree weather to the way he spoke, he was often ridiculed from kids his own age here. Until one day one a kid who called himself _The Hero_ came up to him, and offered to play with him. And with that, a budding friendship started.

"Hey Artie, what do you want to do when we get there?," inquired Alfred peering behind his shoulder to look at Arthur.

Arthur didn't have time to answer as he plummeted into a dark hole ,and saw that the darkness was engulfing him on all sides. Clutching his sides tightly, all Arthur could do was roll up into a ball,and wait for eminent death or Wonderland. Closer and closer did he see the end. _Good bye world and Alfred. _Squeezing his eyes shut, he landed.

Opening his eyes immediately on impact, Arthur felt a chill take hold of his lethargic body. _Not again._ Sharply turning his head to face the other side of the room, relief replaced the chill in his body. There softly snoring was the American boy he had fond feelings for, and who was safe and sound.

Shuddering in fear Arthur had to find a way to dispel these strange dreams. He poured over many books over the years, but couldn't come up with a logical answer. Unbeknownst to him and although cheesy, the cure was love. Pure and simple, but not to two dense boys. Walking towards the door, Arthur readied himself to fog to the all day class of what is known as World history.

**Elizabeta's and Roderich's dorm**

Resting her he head on Roderich's chest, Elizabeta felt excitement course her veins. _I hope this will turn out well._ Looking up to see Roderich's sleeping and beautiful face, Elizabeta still felt amazed that she fell in love with the boy who she was told to serve for most of her life. Thinking back, Elizabeta felt the memories engulf her.

* * *

><p><strong>Seven years ago<strong>

Staring tiredly at her mistress, Elizabeta felt raw fear as she approached the woman that would always punish her cruelly. It wasn't her fault that she was only eight years old. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't do everything right. Yet the mistress wouldn't hear any of it, all she did was whip her into shape so she can stop being a baby.

"Elizabeta, this is my son Roderich. I want you to serve him with all your heart into it. Am I clear?," coldly ordered the mistress who was clutching the shoulder of a somewhat tall boy with a purple frock,glasses,and dark hair that had one curl sticking up. As Elizabeta looked into the boy's eyes, she didn't see any feeling or emotion in those violet eyes.

"Yes mistress."

With a small curtsy, Elizabeta was instructed to take care of Roderich's bags. As she headed up to the spiraling staircase, she heard her mistress tell Roderich something.

"Son, do not treat her as your friend; all she is riff raff that we picked up on the street," sneeringly said the mistress. Emotionlessly, shaking his head to obey his mother, her mistress then patted his head and went of her way.

Although Elizabeta was used to the insults she was thrown at daily, Elizabeta felt like she was punched in the stomach. Hurriedly ascending the staircase, Elizabeta crossed the corridor,and her eyes fell upon a huge set of black luggage. The luggage was too much for her, but she had to do it or else she'll get another beating. Quickly pushing the luggage two at a time with her small hands, she finally had the luggage inside a grand room.

Gasping in awe, Elizabeta saw the most ornate room that was ever here in the manor. Everywhere she saw was chandeliers,and beautiful paintings. Though she was literate, Elizabeta couldn't read the strange language that was on a sheet of paper sitting on the sleek grand piano. She then realized that they were not letters,but music notes.

Looking down at the pristine white piano keys, Elizabeta shook her head from left to right to see if anyone would catch her. Seeing that no one was around, she pressed a key,and heard a soft yet elegant sound emit from the piano. The young girl felt wonder and amazement as she delicately pressed another key.

"What are you doing?," questioned the cold boy who glared at Elizabeta. Quickly standing up and shifted away from the instrument, Elizabeta once again felt fear that the mistress will hear of this incident.

Stuttering,Elizabeta finally managed out," I'm sorry young master, it's just that this piano looked interesting, and I just pressed a few keys. I apologize for what I did."

Sighing, the boy just rubbed his temples like an adult,and dismissively shook his hand at her. "Whatever,and just so you know, I will not notify my mother if that's what you're thinking." Walking away from the room, Roderich left her as if he didn't see anything living.

Exhaling in relief since she held her breath the hold time, Elizabeta perked up and quietly went on her way.

After weeks of serving the young master with only hearing a curt thanks, and receiving nothing but cold stares, Roderich finally spoke to her after something painful happened to her.

Waiting for his cup of tea, Roderich lazily sat down on his chair,and stared at the burning fire place. _I wonder where Elizabeta went off to? _He always knew that he had a soft spot for the Hungarian girl, but couldn't show it since he could always feel his mother watching him. Thinking of the beautiful light brown haired girl, that certain girl softly opened the door. Turning around and slipping on his mask of coldness, Roderich turned around to see the girl. What Roderich felt both horror and fury as he took the sight of her. Standing with bruises and cuts from what looked like they came from a whip, and having small remaining tears in her eyes, Elizabeta staggered with the tea cart in her hands.

Since the beginning, Elizabeta was always kind to him even though he was cold to her, which only made his feelings for her grow. He wanted to return the favor for all the kindness he have given to him that he never experienced with anyone in his short eight years old on Earth. Standing up, Roderich took hold of Elizabeta's shoulders, and guided her to his bed.

"I'm fine young master," stubbornly convinced Elizabeta wincing in pain as she settled into the plush red velvet bed. All Roderich could was analyze her in concern. Now looking at Elizabeta closely, he could see the damage his mother had done to her.

All over her arms were somewhat deep gashes, dark bruises on her legs,and small cuts that crisscrossed her beautiful face.

Quickly leaving the room, Roderich then appeared with a basin of water and a wash cloth. Roderich then handed her the wash cloth and advised her to clean herself up.

"Umm..Young master, you really don't have to treat me like this," began Elizabeta only being interrupted by Roderich.

Shaking his head, Roderich stood his ground on the matter. "Elizabeta, this is thanks for all the things you have done for me. Let's just say that this is my payment to you."

Hiding the soft blush, Elizabeta turned around to face the red drapes that hung on the four-poster bed. She was almost at the brink of tears from all the kindness she was receiving herself. She couldn't remember a time when someone would acknowledge her to give her a hand; instead she helped herself get up.

"T-t-thank you young master,"

Looking down at her, the young master just bandaged her in silence. As he applied the bandages, Elizabeta had to force herself to not cry out from the pain.

After he was done, the young master finally spoke to her,but not coldly.

"You can stay here if you want; I don't mind." Widening her eyes in shock from the softness of his mystic voice,and his new attitude towards, Elizabeta was just speechless.

"Just so you know, I don't hate you, I just didn't want my mother to be even more cruel to you." Just before he could leave the room to leave her in peace, he felt a timid hand clutch his sleeve.

"Don't go please," weakly plead Elizabeta as she looked up with her green orbs. Feeling his face soften, Roderich kneeled on the floor,and held her hand as she was falling asleep. When he heard the soft continuous breaths of Elizabeta, he's slowly stood up to leave. Before he could, he heard Elizabeta cry in her sleep.

"Where are you mama?"

Clutching the sheets as if it could help her stay where she was, Elizabeta had pearls of tears collect on her cheeks.

Roderich knew that she was taken in the manor as an orphan, but he didn't knew that it plagued her so often that it caused her to feel this anguished.

In a split second, Roderich went on his bed and decided to sleep with her in order to comfort her. Spooning her, Roderich felt Elizabeta relax ,and contently sigh. Kissing her hair, Roderich himself went to sleep just as he closed his eyes.

Soon afterwards as the years passed by, Roderich would always save Elizabeta from his mother even if that caused him to get in the crossfire.

"You little ungrateful boy!," screeched his mother as she took in the sight of the luggage of Roderich's and Elizabeta's. After constantly seeing what Elizabeta endured over the years, Roderich finally had enough. Though she had a sliver of kindness to allow Elizabeta go to school, she still treated Elizabeta poorly. With the suggestion of all Elizabeta's close friends, they advised the couple to come to Unity Academy with them.

So Roderich took out all his inheritance from his father,and enrolled the pair into Unity Academy,but not without any say from his cold hearted mother.

"Mother, I think it's time that we should join different paths,and leave our separate ways," calmly said Roderich taking hold of all their luggage.

"After all these years, you leave me for that piece of nothing!"

Feeling enraged on the inside, Roderich finally said through clenched teeth," Well, that piece of nothing is the love of my life, and you'll never do nothing to stop that." With that said, Roderich left the luggage to do the most shocking thing his mother has ever seen. He kissed Elizabeta to show his love for her even if leaving his family was the only way to protect her.

Releasing his kiss, Roderich took hold of the luggage and ushered Elizabeta to an awaiting cab. Turning around to see the witch one more time, he then said, "I bid you good gay madam."

And with that, Roderich and Elizabeta were finally free from the vile hag that could never feel love or kindness.

* * *

><p><strong>The Present<strong>

Smoothing out his hair, Elizabeta gently pulled away from her knight, and tip toed towards her surveillance desk. Setting up her cameras to focus on two of her designated couples, Elizabeta once again felt grateful to love someone who would always be there for her. That's one of the secret reasons of why she wanted to pair up these students. To just have that feeling of being cherished by someone,and know that no matter what they're still there for you.

_Alright, let's do this!_ Focusing on her couple, Elizabeta leaned back on her chair,and watched the show.

**Feli's and Ludwig's Dorm**

* * *

><p>Feeling the shining sun's rays on his face, Ludwig slowly opened his sleep ridden eyes, which took in the site around him. Turning his head to the right side of the bed, his eyes fell upon a certain Italian boy who was sleeping soundly with soft ve's in the mix. Hesitantly inching his hand to the sleeping Italian boy, he heard a soft moan from the boy. Swiftly taking his hand, Ludwig quickly turned the opposite way,and squeezed his eyes such praying that Feli didn't notice anything.<p>

"Ve~ Luddy, why are you so stiff?" questioned Feli tiredly clutching Ludwig's white tank. Blushing madly, Ludwig couldn't utter a single word. Feeling the left side of the bed sink a little, Ludwig then suddenly felt Feli straddle his whole torso from behind.

Having enough willpower to not have a seizure right then and there, Ludwig just grabbed Feli's reedy ankles, and dumped Feli on a lone chair.

"Don't come to the bathroom just yet, or else I will insure that you don't need to," instructed Ludwig pulling on his mask of discipline to shadow the enclosing want for the Italian. Marching to the bathroom to prepare himself for World History class, Feliu just looked on with a hint of worry for Ludwig.

Ve~ Why does Luddy act so different these days?

Ever since the first day back from school, Ludwig felt awkward towards Feli for no apparent reason. For all Feli knows, he would assume that Ludwig didn't want to be his friend for life.

"Ve~ I hope I didn't freak him out with all my kisses and hugs," sighed out Feli as he stared at the closed bathroom door with a sad puppy dog expression. Hearing the door creaking shut as he said that, Feli lifted his lowered head, only to see that the German boy was looking as angry as ever.

Is that what Feli thinks I feel towards him?, thought Ludwig as he silently walked past the visibly quaking Italian,and out the door. Saying a somewhat curt bye, Ludwig quickly left the dorm.

Feeling tears forming in his eyes, Feli resisted the urge to feel those tears streak down his face. After two minutes of staring blankly at the white washed walls, Feli had enough courage to ready himself for the all day class, and had the determination to face the German boy with happiness instead of grief. Smiling inwardly, Feli knew that the day would clear up later.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there! It's new year's eve and I'm ready to post more chapters out! I hope these flashbacks aren't too repetitive again... Oh well. I hope you have a great new year, and thanks for reading this message! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Hearing the rustling of papers on desks,and the soft chatter of the students in the lecture hall, Matthew felt nervousness grip him. He knew that after he spoke to Gilbert for what felt like hours, he felt a spark ignite between the two. He was excited to see Gilbert once again after what felt like forever. Suddenly, Matthew felt two hands settle on his shoulders. Slightly feeling more alive as he felt the hot breath of his crush on his neck.

"Hello mein birdie, it's an honor for the awesome me to see the awesome you here," cheerfully greeted Gilbert. Having to restrain his growing lust for the Prussian, Matthew just weakly mustered a pat on the shoulder, and a quick hello.

"What do you think will happen in the meeting today?," questioned Matthew as casually as he could manage. Looking into his dashing violet eyes, Gilbert didn't know what will happen to them. He was only the few people who knew that Elizabeta teamed up with for some special reason. Whatever they were planning, it could not be good.

"Who knows," replied Gilbert ambiguously while darting his eyes across the room for a sign for the Hungarian.

"Silence class," shouted at the top of his lungs. Having the looks of a thirty year old man with non-greying chestnut hair and barely any wrinkles besides the ones near his eyes, it was hard to believe that this man was the Vargas brother's grandfather.

Gilbert traipsed to his seat that was between Gilbert's best friends. Slouching in his seat, Gilbert felt unsettling disappointment that he couldn't spend more time with Matthew.

"Aw looks like Lover Boy is missing his special someone," teased Francis giving Gilbert a pinch to the cheek.

Smacking Francis' hand away dejectedly, Gilbert just muttered as many curses he could come up with under his breath.

Shuffling his papers on his desk and straightening his crisp grey suit, announced what Elizabeta had anticipated since this morning.

"Alright everyone, today I will assign partners for a project we will do that will last the rest of the year.", instructed ,"and it will be about understanding your partner's country and their culture." Strolling around the room, saw mixed feelings in the eyes of the students the majority with just loftiness. "So, let's begin partnering up people."

Elizabeta felt excitement course through her veins once again for she anticipated the reactions of her designated 'victims'. _I hope this plan will be successful, _prayed Elizabeta in hopes that her prayers would be answered.

Staring bewildered at Elizabeta, Roderich instantly knew that whatever and Elizabeta came up with will just bother everyone in the process if they found out what the project's true intent was. But Roderich knew that if he interfered, he would be in deep trouble with Elizabeta.

Sighing loudly and petting Elizabeta's head, all Roderich could do was offer support what Elizabeta had in mind,and be with her along the way. Smiling up at him with a glint of excitement in her eyes, Roderich knew that his say didn't matter any longer.

"Alright, I should warn you that there will be groups that have more than two people," began who was pulling out a slightly crumpled sheet of paper that seemed to have a list of names on it," I would like Kiku,Heracles,and Sadik to be in one group.

Turning her head, Elizabeta could see that Heracles and Sadik were staring down at each other possibly internally fighting who would be the first to be with Kiku once again. Drifting her eyes across the room, Elizabeta could see that her friend was blushing madly,and hid his face in the palms of his hands. Elizabeta could feel the buzz of excitement ring in her ears as she waited for the next group.

Shifting from side to side, then announced two other groups, Lovino and Antonio,and Feliciano and Ludwig. Hearing the groan of Lovino and the cheer of Feli's, Elizabeta knew that she did the right thing pairing these troubled pairs who were in need of help.

After announcing all the groups, all the students went to sit with their designated partner. As everyone began to plan out what to do, the door suddenly creaked open.

Standing there with spiked up hair and wearing a strange blue scarf with a white stripe running down the middle was a new student.

The pleasant nature of the room suddenly plunged into awkward silence as they took in the sight of the menacing-looking student.

Unfazed by his cold demeanor, then explained to the new boy what he was supposed to do during the project.

As explained what was going on, Elizabeta felt little clumps of panic collect in her throat. _Darn it! My plan will be ruined if Romulus pairs the new kid with a couple._

Shifting from one foot to the other, Lars took in his new surroundings. To him, the place looked somewhat shabby compared to his place, but the people so far weren't so bad though.

"Alright then, now that you understand what is going on, I will pair you up with a group,"concluded . And so, Lars soon ended up with Lili and Ice's group.

Elizabeta knew that if she didn't act quick about it, she knew that Vash will have a fit assuming that he figured out who was the mastermind for this entire project. She couldn't risk the chance of Lili not finding love. Then again, the chance of those two boys being together was all too irresistible for Elizabeta.

_Damn it, what am I supposed to do now? Drive the kid away? _

Realizing the suggestion she mentally made, Elizabeta just mentally slapped herself for even bothering with this entire ordeal in the first place.

_Whatever happens just happens_

Feeling slightly depressed on what has happened, Elizabeta hopes that the rest of the pairings will cheer her up.

After hearing groans and whispery "yeses" from all the students in the lecture hall, Elizabeta felt cheery that no one else made a dent in her plan.

_I hope this will work out, _hoped Elizabeta as she saw the students go to their designated partner.

* * *

><p>As Lili was crossing to the other side of the lecture hall, she couldn't help feel slightly intimidated with her partners. Her beloved brother always told Lili to always be weary to any strangers, and now here she was walking to two strangers that she hardly knew of.<p>

Lili looked around for her group and sure enough the two boys were lazily sitting about in the far back. As Lili approached the two of them, Ice seemed to straighten his posture. She couldn't blame him for acting more stiff since the day she ran away from him so suddenly.

The other boy whose name was Lars seemed to care any less of what was going on in the room much less to Lili and Ice. He seemed to be preoccupied on something as he lazily gazed out the large window that overlooked the entire left side of the lecture hall. Suddenly feeling Lili scrutinizing him, he pulled his eyes away from the window and stared at her as if he was waiting for Lili to take the reins of the entire situation. Feeling a blush arising from both of the boy's stoic stares, Lili pushed herself to have the nerve to finally speak to them.

"Ummm… let's try to introduce ourselves I guess." Though she tried to sound polite, she couldn't seem to even manage that as she fingered her skirt nervously, and kept looking down at the immaculate marble flooring.

Willing herself to meet their gazes she then said, "My name is Lili, and I hope to get to know both of you better later on." Shifting from side to side on her feet, Lili now couldn't endure their stares and she felt her confidence falter as she once again looked down at the floor.

"It's nice to meet you Lili, my name is Ice and I hope to get to know you too," said the silvered hair boy. Looking up into his cerulean eyes, Lili felt grateful towards Ice for having the courage to return the greeting.

Shifting her doe-like gaze towards the Lars, she expectantly hoped that he could at least be comfortable with the two of them in order to introduce himself.

Sighing wearily, Lars finally introduced himself. "Yeah it's nice to meet you too, and the name's Lars" While he was scratching the back of his neck, Lili could tell that he seemed uncomfortable with doing so, but she was glad that he had the courage to do so anyway.

Smiling at the two, Lili had a feeling that this project would result in having all three of them becoming friends. Feeling somewhat comfortable with the two boys, she decided to get down to business.

"Alright then, ummm… Where are you guys originally from before you moved here?"

Lili tried to make the situation seemed less awkward and more inviting, but that questioned just increased the awkwardness of the situation.

Looking around the room, she saw that some of the other groups were doing well, but the majority of the groups seemed to lack the confidence to talk to a person they haven't bothered to speak to since the day we started school.

" Iceland. Netherlands," they both answered at the same time. Swiveling her head in surprise, Lili saw that the two boys seemed to warm up just a little, but not too much. To Lili, Ice seemed to have a slight blush spread throughout his cheeks and he seemed to also be thinking of something really embarrassing. While Lars seemed to have a deep pain in his jade colored eyes, though he still remained expressionless.

Scolding herself for rudely staring at them, she somehow mustered a response as well.

"That's really interesting you two," she lamely answered but smiled at them anyways,"I am originally from Liechtenstein, but I moved here because my brother lives here."

"That's cool too Lili," said Ice absentmindedly but in a polite way. All Lars could do was just nod his head in agreement.

Suddenly thinking of an idea,Lili suggested her idea to them and said, " How about we go on a picnic tomorrow?"

Though her idea seemed pretty boring to Lili, the two of them didn't mind and agreed to do so. Sighing in relief, she secretly hoped that she could get to know them better, and maybe have them as friends.

Thinking of that made her smile inwardly of that thought, but she couldn't help wonder if she could even get through the walls that both Ice and Lars seemed to unintentionally put up.

_I hope this whole partner and bonding thing will last for a little while rather than a year, _thought Lili apprehensively.


	13. Chapter 13

Whatever it was Arthur knew that he was in love all over again, but much more on his collar nervously, Arthur then said, "Well, how about we talk about our childhoods?"

As he suggested the idea, Arthur felt a glimmer of hope shine through his soul. He hoped that it will bring back memories of their adventures with one another and he could finally remember.

Alfred had no idea why Arthur was looking hopeful all of a sudden. Maybe he wanted to know the hero more or maybe he was just plain curious. Looking back at his past, he felt his calm demeanor turn sour as he contemplated what happened in the past. It seemed too surreal in the class to make it seem true to Arthur's displeasure. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, he knew that the his partner seemed to feel the same way as well.

"Alright. So, dude since we known each other since I came here, what is there to talk about," inquired Alfred who was also looking into Arthur's eyes as if searching for something hidden in his soul.

Arthur couldn't help but feel slightly saddened at the statement about Alfred not knowing much about him personally. Though he couldn't blame Alfred for his thickheadedness, Arthur wished he could just go back in time and stay in America just to get to know Alfred better.

_Every moment is always going to be faint later in life._

For most of his life, Arthur was always reminded of that phrase from his non-nurturing parents. Perhaps that is why he fell for Alfred, maybe it was because of his loneliness or his personality.

All Alfred could see was small specks of red in his vision, but that was just a preface of what would happen if he had to think about a moment longer.

"Can we just talk about something please," unintentionally growled Alfred.

Looking slightly hurt, Arthur didn't know why Alfred's whole demeanor changed quite rapidly. Whatever it was, it might as well be too uncomfortable for him.

"Alright then, what is there to talk about," asked Arthur as he turned his head around to see that Alfred suddenly walked away from the classroom altogether. Feeling the sharp pain of loneliness he had experienced before, Arthur lowered his head to rest it against his palms.

_Why must loneliness always grip my heart?_

Across the room, Elizabeta witnessed the whole scene with absolute agitation. Gripping the edge of her desk, Elizabeta was worried about what would happen to the fate of both boys.

"Why must this always happen with thick headed guys!," hissed Elizabeta in bitterness. Turning around to face her, Roderich knew that if he didn't do anything to help her cause, he knew that he will face a whole year of wallowing and he didn't want to experience that ever.

"What do we do now Roddy," inquired Elizabeta as she dusted herself off and grumpily positioned her head on the crook of Roderich's shoulder. Patting her head, the couple just stayed in their position till the monotone sound of the bell carried out through the entire school.

Heading out towards the door, Elizabeta vowed to make Arthur and Alfred be together if it was the last thing that she will do.

* * *

><p><strong>10 Minutes Later~<strong>

Heaving herself up from her seat, Katyusha worriedly glanced at her sister. The dark aura that came out of Natalia didn't look or feel present at all. Knowing that it was about Ivan being partnered up with Yao, Katyusha just patted her sister's head and went off. She didn't really need to know about Belarus knowing that they have been to that quaint and small country more than once in their lives, and vice versa for Ukraine.

Unknowingly, Katyusha suddenly crashed into what felt like a massive amount of papers. Stumbling down to the floor, her breasts then felt heavier than usual. Looking down, she saw a slightly older man blushingly look up from her chest. Suddenly realizing what was going on, the man quickly shoved himself out of Katyusha's brest.

"Sir, I'm so sorry that I knocked down your pile of papers," apologized Katyusha feeling the all too familiar sensation of tears welling up in her eyes. "Allow me to get them for you."

"No no," said the man quickly," allow me to do that since I was at fault here." He then went down on his hands and knees and began to gather his papers with her. Looking closely at the man, she saw that he was the new teacher that came all the way from Estonia. Katyusha felt a light blush dust her cheeks also seeing that he was quite handsome with his golden blonde hair and meadow green eyes.

"What's your name?" asked the man how seem to feel the awkwardness between the two.

"It's Katyusha."

"Well Katyusha, my name is Eduard and it is nice to meet you. Also, I'm sorry to running into you and making you help pick up my mess."

"Oh no it is entirely my fault. I wasn't thinking while I was walking. Allow me to apologize. "

"No allow me."

"I'm the one at fault so I should say sorry."

And so, the soft battle to who would be the apologizer raged on until they began to collapse in a fit of laughter from the utter ridiculousness of the situation. After recovering from the laughing fit, Katyusha couldn't help but feel more attracted towards Eduard despite the circumstances.

"So," drawled Eduard," we should get going to our classes."

Feeling disappointment slightly damper her mood, Katyusha nodded in agreement.

"I guess so," she sighed. "Well this is goodbye until next time." As Katyusha began to walk away from Eduard, she was suddenly stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Turning herself to face the owner of the hand, she saw that it was Eduard who looked like he was blushing.

"I also wanted to ask you something before leaving," said Eduard. " Is it ok if you could possibly go out for lunch as a consolation for all the trouble you went through to help me?"

That settles it, Katyusha was now deeply attracted to Eduard now. Since _technically _he was asking her out on a date. She couldn't help feel giddy from that thought.

"Alright then, lunch it is."

Giving her a bright smile, Eduard thanked Katyusha and went off to his classroom leaving Katyusha flushed with excitement.

And so for the remainder of the day, Katyusha couldn't stop thinking about a certain blonde out of her mind.

"What do you want to do now ana?," questioned Thai as the two of them strolled around the halls during their free period.

Looking up from the _banh cam* _she was enjoying, Minh blushed from the intense gaze that Thai was giving her. She just gave a slightly stiff shrug and quickly resumed to her delicious treat.

"How about we go visit the kitchen and make something ana?"

Minh whipped her head from her snack as soon as Thai uttered the word kitchen. Intertwining their hands together, Minh began to race towards the kitchen with Thai smiling at the sight of Minh getting excited to create food.

When the entered through the kitchen doors, they saw that it was thankfully empty and left pristine.

"What do you think we should cook?" asked Minh who was rustling through the cabinet that contained a glorious amount of Southeast asian ingredients. Ingredients ranging from creamy coconut milk to pungent fish sauce**.

Knowing that it was lunchtime, Thai suggested that the two should make a quick _banh mi*** _so that they could have extra time to just relax.

Giving Thai one of her rare smiles, Minh happily walked to the French cabinet to pull out two fresh baguettes and a can of pâte. After that, she went through the enormous refrigerator that held almost every fruit and vegetable that the world had to offer. Rummaging through the countless containers of produce, Minh finally found what she needed. From her search, Minh came out with a small bunch of cilantro, jalapeños, cucumbers, and her secret jar of pickled carrots and daikon.

Then as quick as a fox, the two began to work on their lunch. A few minutes into the assembly of their _banh mi_, Thai wiped a pâte-covered finger onto Minh's nose. Minh abruptly stopped what she was doing, and Thai knew that he was in for it.

"Thai," said Minh in a monotone voice,"you have three seconds to run before you have fish sauce poured on your head."

Thai slowly stepped away from Minh but by then, it would soon be too late.

"Three...Two...One!"

Suddenly Thai felt a small amount of fish sauce splash onto his clothes. Thai internally groaned at the thought of smelling like fermented fish for the rest of the day. Quickly grabbing the closest object near him,which was a random bag of flour, Thaii threw it straight at Minh.

Hearing Minh coughing and sputtering from the flour that was now everywhere, Thai felt triumphant that he won this time. Then, Thai was doused in fish sauce from head to toe.

"Noooo," wailed Thai dramatically to the ceiling. "It is on now."

Minh smirked at Thai with eyes that held a glint of competitiveness and a not so subtle amount of affection.

"Food Fight!" shouted Thai as he began to throw a bag of muffins at Minh. While doing so, Minh grabbed a jar of jelly and she then smeared the jelly onto his uniform.

"Why you!"

Minh couldn't stop herself laughing outloud while she ran away from Thai's neverending supply of muffins.

After an entire hour of nonstop food fighting, they were soon found out by a shocked Francis. The once pristine kitchen was now a food-covered pigsty with chunks of food that wasn't supposed to look like gunk. The sight of the kitchen was so horrifying, Francis just fainted on the spot.

Hearing the loud thump of Francis' limp form, Thai and Minh suddenly stopped their battle. Glancing at each other, they knew that it was high time to clean up. After cleaning up the kitchen and returning it to its lovely form, Thai and Minh left the kitchen with Francis still lying on the floor and who was left with a nice makeover from the two.

"Did you think it was necessary to cover him with flour and dump three bottles of fish sauce on him Minh?" asked Thai as they made their journeys to their dorms to freshen up from their food fight.

"Of course."

Thai gave a small shake of his head and proceeded to hug Minh much to her surprise

"What was that for?" inquired Minh who was trying to hide her creeping blush.

Giving her signature smile, he then replied, "Now you smell like fish sauce. So we're even."

Minh just gave Thai a soft punch to his shoulder and walked hand and hand with Thai. Glancing down at her, Thai couldn't help but feel even more in love with the Vietnamese girl.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is my last update for today :) I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Also, I had to add some EstUkr or whatever name it is. Anyway, I hope you have a great New Year again, and I'll see you all tomorrow! <strong>

* Banh Cam- A Vietnamese rice cake covered in white sesame seeds that is fried and the filling consists of mung bean paste and shredded coconut. (So delicious~)

** Fish Sauce- Sauce made from fermented fish left in jars for months. In Vietnamese it is called _Nuoc Mam _(accents not included).

*** Banh Mi- A sandwich that is made out of the stuff that was shown above. Influenced by the French during their colonial stay in Vietnam. (Ate this stuff non stop in every trip to Cali)


	14. Chapter 14

"Sandwiches. Check. Cheese. Check. Biscuits? Maybe not," said Lili as she repeatedly checked for the food she has prepared for thepicnic.

_Today's the day of the picnic! Don't mess it up Lili!_

After an awkward day full of weird staring and stiff answers, Lili couldn't help but feel quite fearful of how this picnic will turn out. She was afraid that her group's meetings will be filled with awkward tension. It was bad enough that she ended up with complete strangers, but this time it was just a crisis.

"Lili, I think you should relax and not worry about trivial things like color coordinating your picnic basket with the blanket," suggested Lakshmi who randomly popped up out of nowhere in the kitchen.

Giving a tiny shriek from the sudden eruption from Lakshmi, Lili accidently dropped her important package of ginger biscuits in shock.

"Lakshmi," sighed out Lili in exasperation, " what are you doing here?"

"Just helping my best friend out."

The way that Lakshmi was smiling at her gave Lili the impression that she was up to no good again. She sighed at the mess Lakshmi's plan will make, and the fact that Lili had to clean up her best friend's mess afterwards. She sometimes thought that both Lakshmi and Elizabeta were the same person when it comes to their crazy schemes, but that's what one should expect with people like those two.

"Say bestie," began Lakshmi as she made her way next to Lili, "where is this picnic being held."

Lili suddenly felt suspicious of Lakshmi's question. She dared to hope that Lakshmi leave her out of whatever thing Lakshmi came up with in that crazy mind of hers.

"Don't worry Lili. I was just wondering just so I can be assured that my best friend is safe and sound."

_Now she's playing the concerned best friend card now? What is that girl up to? _thought Lili in suspicion mode.

"Alright then," said Lili in resignation, " the picnic is going to be near the duck pond where all the outside lunch tables are located."

"Thank goodness," said Lakshmi in relief. "What do you want me to do now?"

Holding up the package of crumbled up biscuits, Lili then replied, " How about you help me replace this package of ginger biscuits with a box of lemon cookies instead?"

"Aye aye captain!"

With a joking salute, Lakshmi was off to search for a box of lemon cookies. All Lili could do was shake her head from Lakshmi's silliness, and began to prepare some apple slices.

Unbeknownst to Lili, Lakshmi wasn't here with Lili to retrieve some crummy old box of cookies which wasn't that much of a shocker. She was actually here to implant tiny spy cameras all over the area where Lili's group will be picnicking at. The reason was that Lakshmi was just dying of excitement to see her best friend finally get a move on with a relationship. Though she knew that she was advocating something that Vash would wholeheartedly disapprove of. Wait what?

Lakshmi couldn't believe that she even cared about what Vash's opinions were on this subject matter if anything she couldn't believe she cared in the first place.

_Now is not the time to think about Vash right now Lakshmi. Remember, this is for Lili's sake and for the future of your fanfiction days. Remember! Fanfiction...I mean… for Lili… _thought Lakshmi who was somehow fighting her inner thoughts.

"Come on Lakshmi focus," said Lakshmi outloud. "All you have to do is plant a couple of cameras, and you can relax and enjoy the show."

Finally reaching the designated picnic spot, Lakshmi began to implement her cameras that was not surprisingly from Elizabeta as a birthday gift. Within five minutes, Lakshmi expertly placed and hooked up all her cameras onto the surrounding trees and underground without leaving any trace behind.

_Now for stage two, _thought Lakshmi as she pulled out her remote control that will be used to activate the cameras wirelessly. Just before she could switch the cameras, her cell phone began to ring thus ruining her special moment.

"Hello this is Lakshmi speaking," answered Lakshmi in annoyance. "What do you need?"

"Oh hi Lakshmi," replied the all too soft voice of a certain Liechtensteiner, "this is Lilli and I was wondering where you are because I really need those cookies since the picnic starts in ten minutes."

_Crap. I forgot about those darn cookies! It will take me at least eight minutes to get back to the kitchen. _thought Lakshmi who was trying to sprint back to the school without tripping over her long skirt.

"Stupid uniform," yelled out Lakshmi in frustration.

"What was that Lakshmi?"

Smacking her head for her forgetfulness, Lakshmi said a quick goodbye to Lili and ran off to grab the cookies.

After a couple minutes of sprinting along the hallways of Unity Academy with a box of lemon cookies in her grasp, Lakshmi finally made it on time to give Lili her cookies, and see her go off to her picnic.

As soon as Lili was out of sight, Lakshmi quickly returned to her room to start up her computer to monitor the entire event. Reclining on her plush office chair, Lakshmi finally switched on her cameras in triumph.

"Now," said Lakshmi mischievously, "Let the fun begin."

* * *

><p><em>What is taking them so long? <em>thought Lili while she sat quietly amongst the food that she painstakingly prepared all morning.

On sunny days like these, Lili would rather prefer to take a nice stroll around a park, and just observe the surrounding flowers. Sadly, she was stuck sitting in one place endlessly waiting for two guys who she barely knew.

"Hej Lili," shouted Lars across the pond.

Lili turned around to see that both Ice and Lars were walking towards her with baskets of their own.

_You've got to be kidding me. _thought Lili.

She saw that the baskets were filled to the brim with food that seemed to be carefully prepared as well. It seems that they too noticed that she had food already set up for all of them.

Finally arriving at the picnic spot, they both casually said hello to her, and began to assess the situation.

"Well," said Ice, " we messed up big time."

"You think," retorted Lars who seemed to be annoyed with the fact that all three of them didn't even vote on who should bring the food.

Nervously brushing her skirt, Lili then said, "How about we just eat a little bit of everyone's food so we wouldn't have to waste that much food, and maybe we could swap some food with each other so we could enjoy them later."

"I think that's a great idea Lili," replied Ice who suddenly sound a little more upbeat.

She couldn't but blush from his compliment considering it was the first time she heard him sound even the slightest bit pleased.

"What do you think Lars?," asked Lili to the stoic Dutchman who was blankly staring at the ever so still pond.

Without breaking his gaze from the pond, he simply nodded his head in approval. After that, he began to take out the food that he brought.

What he pulled out from his basket shocked Lili for an instant. In his hands were the most shiniest pieces of tupperware she have ever seen in her life. Even Ice seemed to be momentarily shocked by the strange luster of the tupperware.

"Are you guys going to eat or what?," questioned Lars who was already set up.

Both Ice and Lili quickly recovered from their initial shock in time to hurriedly pull themselves together for the picnic.

"So," said Lili, "how is the food so far?"

Looking up from his lunch, Ice gave Lili a tentative smile and said, "It's quite delicious actually especially the sandwiches that you made."

Once again, Lili couldn't help but blush from Ice's compliments. Though he only gave a few compliments to her throughout the picnic, those compliments made her heart flutter with joy to see someone enjoy her food. It also seems that Lars was enjoying the food as well from the way his eyes lit up as he ate.

"Here," said Lars who offered her a piece of toast, "it is very good."

He handed her the piece of toast in her open hands, and continued to finish of the _Sykr_ that Ice brought over. Looking down of the piece of toast, she saw that it was oddly covered in sprinkles for no reason. Lili wondered if this was actually normal for people in Netherlands to eat sprinkle-covered toast all the time. She shrugged at the weirdness of other people, and bit down on the toast. Suddenly, Lili felt as if she was in chocolatey bliss.

Although it wasn't similar to the Swiss chocolates that her brother always gave to her when she was little, this treat had to be by far the greatest chocolate dessert she have recently ate. Everything from the crunchiness of the toast to the chocolatey kick of the sprinkles was absolutely perfect. As soon as the sensation of the bread was gone, she quickly scarfed down the entire treat until all was left was breadcrumbs.

"What was that?," asked Lili who was still in a chocolate-sprinkled daze.

With a ghost of a smile, Lars replied, "It's just buttered bread with special sprinkles that are called _hagelslag_. The best part about these is that they could be enjoyed anytime and anywhere."

"That's so amazing how something so simple could be so delicious."

"Of course."

It dawned on Lili that this was the first time that she held a conversation with Lars. Suddenly finding the courage to talk, Lili decided to ask Lars more about his country's cuisine. He seemed to have brighten up a little as he told Lili about the dishes of his native country. From what he has described, Lili could picture meals that were very simple yet very delicious as well.

"What about Liechtenstein?," inquired Lars. "What foods are special over there?"

That took a little bit of thinking since there wasn't much when it comes to traditional food in Liechtenstein.

"Well," said Lili, "there is one dish that we as Liechtensteiners own."

She rummaged through her basket to grab the dish, and immediately pulled out a container of what looked like pasta. Uncovering the container, the smell of fried onions and cheese filled the air.

"This is _Käsknöpfle_," said Lili shyly. "Would you guys like to try some?"

The two guys nodded eagerly. Lili then gave each of them a spoonful of the pasta. She nervously wrung her hands as soon as they tasted the first bite. Looking up at her, she could see that their eyes were glittering which seemed quite out of character for the two of them.

"Are you guys ok?", asked Lili worriedly.

They just nodded their heads, and proceeded to eat more of the _Käsknöpfle._

"This is delicious," declared Ice after the two of them ate the entire container of _Käsknöpfle_.

She gave them a bright smile because she really enjoyed the fact that someone else has enjoyed the taste of _Käsknöpfle._

"Thank you."

And so, they continued to taste and enjoyed each other's dishes throughout the entire afternoon until Ice had to leave due to his brother calling him to go back to their dorm.

"That was fun," said Lili who was reclining on the soft carpet of grass that surrounded her.

"Yeah."

The two of them just layed there on the sea of grass in peaceful silence.

"How come you transferred here?" asked Lili who immediately regretted asking that question.

"I'm sorry if that question was too nosey," apologized Lili in earnest.

"No it's fine," assured Lars in his usual tone of neutralness."I moved here because I wanted to further my future, and provide a life for my siblings."

"You have siblings back in Netherlands?"

"Yeah. I have a younger sister and brother who currently live in the house I provided them back there."

Lili was surprised by the fact that Lars could provide a house for his family at his age. Though she wanted to ask more about his family and his life, she didn't want to pry on any touchy subjects.

"What about you?," asked Lars who was stilling looking out to the distance.

Lili thought about her answer for a little bit, and then she said, "I wanted to be with my brother. He was from here so I thought I should move there to be closer to him."

"Is that so?"

"Of course. To be honest with you, he isn't actually my blood brother."

Lars focused his gaze on her, and Lili could see some sort of questioning in his tea green eyes. It was as if he was wondering what happened to her, and why she trusted him with this information.

"Yeah. He isn't actually my brother because he saved me from the streets, and I immediately called him my brother because he took care of me like a loving brother. Just like you with your siblings in a way."

After Lili was done explaining her past to him, Lars also opened up to her about his past. It turns out that he and his siblings were orphans too, and they had to survive on their own to get by through life. Knowing that he experienced the same thing she went through in his past, she felt a little bit more closer to the towering Dutchman.

And so throughout the entire evening, they just talked about their crazy stories about their lives with their families and how they dealt with. Afterwards, they quickly fell asleep by accident due to all the talking that went through between them.

And watching the entire thing was Lakshmi who was very fixated with the couple that she stayed up the entire night just looking at them and seeing if they would cuddle with one another. The latter became very true, and soon the two would find that out later on in the morning.

_Drip...Drip...Drop_

Feeling the cold sensation of raindrops, Lili snuggled closer to the warm thing that was next to her. She gave a sigh of content once she was close to the warm thing. As soon as she laid her head down on something hard, she abruptly opened her eyes. She realized that she was now face to face with someone's chest, and that person had their arms around her torso. Looking up to see who it was, she immediately blushed once she saw who it was. It was none other than Lars himself.

With Lars this close to her, she was able to look more closely at him. She could see that his face was rather handsome and well defined. With his usual spike up hair dampened by the rain, he looked even more handsome with his hair down. She wanted to just brush away the stray hairs that was stuck to his face, but she resisted considering the fact that she just knew him for only two days.

Suddenly, the light drizzle became a heavy shower of rain. With the sudden weather change, Lars woke up with a start, and quickly looked down to see the drowsy eyes of Lili looking up at him with embarrassment. Finally realizing what position they were in, Lars quickly let go of Lili, and slightly blushed from what occurred a couple seconds ago.

"I th-think it's time to go before we catch a cold," said Lili nervously.

"Yeah."

And so they quickly gathered all their belongings, and quickly set out to the academy. Once they arrived sopping wet, they waved each other goodbye and went off to their respective dorms.

_That was so awkward. _thought Lili as she traveled up the stairs.

She blushed at how close they were, and she wondered what would happen if she were to get even more closer to him.

_No Lili. Don't think like that! What would Vash think if he found out that you were attracted to someone who is older than you? And what do you mean you're attracted to him? Oh no. _thought Lili.

As she was nearing her dorm, Lakshmi came out of the dorm with yesterday's outfit still on her. On closer inspection, she saw that Lakshmi didn't have a good night's rest. She wondered what happened to her now.

"Oh Lili," said Lakshmi who finally notice Lili walking to the dorm, "you're back."

"Yes I'm back, and it's great to see you too."

Walking past Lakshmi and entering her dorm, Lili dumped all her things on the floor not caring if they left a stain on the carpet, and she plopped down on her bed.

"I take it that you had a wonderful time with your group," said Lakshmi who was leaning on the door with a smirk on her face.

Lili just gave her a nod, and went to sleep afterwards. Silently walking towards her computer, Lakshmi quickly downloaded the entire video feed onto her computer. Clicking the save button, Lakshmi felt a rush of joy from what she saw that night.

Though she knew that it will continue to grow slowly, she knew that she will eventually see a relationship blossom between the two, and she was the one to help nurture that.

_Time to strategize. _thought Lakshmi as she began to type up her grand plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello world! I hope you guys had a great New Years and had fun. So, here is the first chapter I posted as of 2015! I thank you for reading this chapter and this message, and I hope you have a beautiful day or evening. 3<strong>

**Skyr: Icelandic Yogurt **

**Hagelslag: Dutch sprinkles **

**Käsknöpfle: Liechtenstein's national dish that consists of boiled dough, cheese, and topped with fried onions. **


End file.
